


Don't remember

by Darky_Parky



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Interpret the relationships however you like, Massive Memory Loss, Poetry, mentions of WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: "Ḏ̷̛̼̥͗ơ̸̧̛̙̯͌͝n̸̢̙̜̭͌̄͌͋̍'̵̙̺̘̺́͋̅t̸̖͙͙͔̉̕͝ ̶̧̾͒̊́͆͘y̸̛̩͈̯̍̋̈́o̴͇͈͓̥̬̾ͅu̷͂̽͝͝ͅ ̸̹̓̈́́r̶̛̬̝̬̔͊̽̕͝ę̵̡̠̜̦͆̽͛m̷̹̲͍̯̩͊͑̈́̔͆̏ͅe̵̛̥̯̹̯͖̟̾̀̉͂m̸͔͕͕̍̓̉b̴͔̳̂̂ȇ̷̢͍̦̞̲̎́ͅr̴̹͎͓̯̟͆̎?̶͚̮͍̝̊͋̅̈ "





	Don't remember

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a story about Dark manipulating the D/A but it just wasn't working out. I eventually came out with this and I'm really proud of it.  
> I'm trying out a new poem format, I hope you like it.

Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember.  **Don't remember.**   _Don't remember._   _ **DON'T REMEMBER.**_

How come you can't remember? Such a traumatic thing you should remember. But you can't, can you? Pathetic.

Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember.

" _Don't you remember?"_ His words echoed in your mind. Infecting you. Maddening you to no end. " _I said. . . we were going to do great things together._ "

Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember.

The line sounds familiar, but from where? From who? You will get flickers and flashes of past friends or. . . possibly family or even lovers, but they're gone in an instant. And then you can't remember what you're even thinking of.

Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember.

Sensations. Feelings of euphoria, horror, and sadness all hitting you at the same time. But you don't know why. You don't know why you feel the familiar nostalgia whenever he speaks. You don't know why he terrifies you. You don't know why he compels you. You don't know why he saddens you.

Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember.

A pool, a mansion, a party, a mirror of banishment. You will see these places feel what the temperature was, hear the things in the environment, and smell it. But like the people they're gone in a mere moment.

Don't remember. Don't remember. Don't remember.

Don't remember the things you did. Don't remember the people you knew. Don't remember anything that could possibly give you a clue.

All you know is this man claims to know you. He says he trusts you. He says he missed you. But in reality he doesn't care for you. He only chooses to use you.

But who else can you turn to?

 


End file.
